Aisukurīmu no Freeze
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Sakura, seorang gadis yang hendak memberi surat untuk sang pujaan hati malah mendapat sial. Ia bertemu Akuma dan parahnya, suratnya berada di tangan Akuma. Dan ia harus rela menjadi budak Akuma itu./RnR CnC?/AU/Chap 3 update/Spes req.Maemi Ayabito
1. Chapter 1

Haruno Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri tepian pantai. _Dress_ berwarna putih selutut yang dikenakannya berkibar tertiup angin. Begitu pula dengan helai-helai rambut berwarna merah muda yang terkadang menggelitik wajahnya. Tangan kanan dan kirinya bertatutan.

Lalu, langkahnya terhenti. Manik _viridian-_nya menatap langit yang berwarna jingga. Matahari sebentar lagi akan berada dalam batas ambangnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ombak menyentuh kakinya yang tanpa alas, menyebarkan rasa dingin di sana.

Sakura membentangkan kedua lengannya. Memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin yang berembus ke arahnya. Setelah sejenak ia melakukan pose seperti itu. Ia perlahan menurunkan kedua lengannya dan membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Setidaknya, hari ini ia merasa senang tanpa perlu ada beban dan gangguan. Tentu saja, beban dan gangguan itu sangat berat―baginya. Karena ia merasa tak akan lelah jika saja ia tak berurusan dengan _Akuma_. Ya, _Akuma _Buntut ayam_―_begitulah ia menyebutnya, menyebut sang Iblis yang dianggap beban dan gangguan yang berat baginya. Tapi, saat memikirkan hari esok, ia merengut kesal. Karena esok hari ia mulai masuk sekolah lagi. Tentu saja, ia harus bertemu si _Akuma _Buntut ayam―orang yang paling tak ingin ia temui.

"_AKUMA_ SIALAN! BUNTUT AYAM JELEK!" teriaknya ke arah ombak.

Rasanya ada perasaan sedikit lega yang ia dapatkan setelah berteriak seperti itu. Tapi, rasa lega itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi rasa tak enak. Rasa gelisah. Bulu romanya meremang.

"Hn? Coba kau teriak sekali lagi―"

Tuh, kan? Ia sudah merasakan firasat yang tak enak. Oh Tuhan... ia berharap suara itu hanya ilusinya saja.

"―Heh, Jidat lebar!"

_Poor_, Sakura! Itu bukan ilusi.

Sakura menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya. Lalu, ia membalikkan badannya dan dapat dipastikan, _Akuma _itu tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan seringainya yang menyebalkan.

"Eh? Sas―Sasuke! Hehe..."

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong> **© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Basic idea : Devil Beside You**

**Warning : **OOC (maybe)**, Alternative Universe.**

* * *

><p>Special Request<strong> for Maemi Ayabito<strong>

•

**Enjoy **Yourself**!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aisukurīmu no Freeze<strong>

.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Sakura menarik napasnya lamat-lamat, lalu mengembuskannya. Ia berusaha menetralkan lagi perasaannya yang tak karuan. Senang dan gugup. Pasalnya, ia baru saja berpapasan dengan seseorang yang sedari ia masih di tingkat satu ia taksir. Senyuman tak lepas dari paras Sakura.<p>

Sakura terus melangkah menuju kelasnya, karena bel telah berbunyi. Menandakan jam istirahat telah berakhir.

Sakura duduk di tempatnya―masih tetap tersenyum. Teman sebangkunya sekaligus sahabat Sakura―Yamanaka Ino, memandang Sakura heran. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu setelah itu ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti mengapa Sakura terlihat bahagia dan seperti orang idiot.

"Ssst... kau pasti habis bertemu dengan pujaanmu itu, kan?" tanya Ino pelan―setengah berbisik mungkin.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino, ia tersenyum lebih lebar, selebar jidatnya itu. "Ya, Ino. Meskipun bisa dibilang hanya kebetulan. Err―kami saling berpandangan sesaat, Ino. Ia menatapku! Oh... Ya ampun... detak jantungku serasa ingin meledak," ucap Sakura berlebihan seraya mencengkeram lengan Ino.

Ino meringis kesakitan, ia melepas paksa cengkeraman Sakura. Lalu menjitak kepalanya.

"Aw... sakit, Ino!" ringis Sakura seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Makanya, kau jangan sembarangan mencengkeram lengan orang lain," ucap Ino kesal. Lalu setelah itu ia tersenyum. "Jadi, kalian saling berpandangan? Wah, kemajuan. Tapi... seharusnya kau bertindak cepat, Saku. Sebelum Gaara di ambil orang lain."

Sakura menatap Ino bingung, lalu menghela napasnya. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku paling anti mengejar seorang pemuda. Huh!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi, bagaimana kau mau dekat dengannya jika kau tetap seperti ini. Diam di tempat. Enggak akan ada kemajuan." Ino mengeluarkan bukunya dari dalam laci bawah mejanya begitu pula dengan Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya. Tapi, perkataan Ino ada benarnya juga, ya? pikirnya.

"Permen kapas, bagaimana kalau kau menulis surat untuk Gaara? Bagaimana?" tanya Ino seraya tersenyum.

Sakura memandang Ino tak percaya. Ayolah, ini sudah zamannya _PDA_. Memangnya surat-menyurat masih zaman? Yang benar saja. Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku tak mau. Memangnya ini masih abad sembilan belas? Halo, Ino yang katanya gadis paling modis dan _fashionable_, yang benar saja? Ayolah, kau jangan membuatku tertawa, _Pig_!"

Ino mendengus kesal, "Setidaknya itu cara yang paling aman untuk langkah awalmu, _Forehead_! Menurutku, aman kok!"

Suasana di kelas tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Ino karena guru mata pelajaran Ilmu Sosial telah masuk.

"Hei, pulang sekolah pokoknya aku ingin tahu keputusanmu. Mau maju atau tidak? Dengan cara itu, pastinya," bisik Ino.

Sakura hanya memutar kedua bola matanya tanpa menjawab apa pun. Karena ia tahu, percuma saja ia jawab. Mau atau tidak, Ino tetap memaksa.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan membuatnya. Jadi, kau jangan cerewet!" Sakura menghela napasnya. Akhirnya ia menuruti rencana Ino untuk membuat surat. Meskipun dengan setengah hati.<p>

"Bagus, aku akan mendukungmu. Benar begitu, Hinata?" tanya Ino seraya melirik Hinata.

Gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, ia juga merupakan salah satu sahabat Sakura.

"Baiklah, besok kita lancarkan rencana kita. Ayo, pulang!" ucap Ino.

"Iya, iya," ucap Sakura seraya menyambar tasnya di atas meja.

.

.

* * *

><p>Suasana riuh oleh teriakan para penonton yang didominasi oleh para gadis. Di bangku penonton, para gadis tersebut meneriaki sang Idola. Tentu saja, teriakan itu di dominasi oleh dua nama yang paling kencang di sebut.<p>

"GAARA-_SAMA_!"

Lalu,

"NEJI-_SAMA_!"

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata yang duduk di bangku penonton menutup kedua telinga mereka yang berdenging akibat teriakan para gadis yang terlalu bodoh untuk membuang-buang suara dan membengkakkan pita suara hanya untuk meneriaki dua orang itu. Oh ya, dirinya juga memang begitu―mengagumi dan menyukai Gaara, tapi ia tak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti para _fans_ fanatik yang terlalu berlebihan seperti itu―menurut Sakura.

Setelah dirasa suara teriakan itu agak mereda, mereka menghela napas dan melepaskan kedua tangan mereka dari telinga mereka.

"Haa... Lama-lama berada di sini, telingaku bisa _budeg_!" gerutu Ino.

"Memangnya kau saja? Aku juga. Dan Hinata. Benar begitu, Hinata?" tanya Sakura melirik Hinata.

"I-iya."

"Aku tahu. Sakura, dua menit lagi latihan mereka berakhir. Kau harus bergegas. Sana keluar duluan. Tunggu Gaara di depan pintu ruang ganti!" ucap Ino dengan nada memerintah.

Sakura mendecak kesal tapi ia beranjak juga dari sana. Sakura menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Semoga ini berhasil, harapnya.

Setelah menunggu dua menit―kurang lebih. Beberapa pemain sepak bola melintas dan masuk ke dalam ruang ganti, terkadang dari mereka ada yang melirik Sakura heran, juga meliriknya dengan pandangan yang membuat Sakura jijik. Sampai, mata Sakura menatap objek berwarna merah yang tengah berjalan dengan tenangnya, handuk yang melilit di lehernya juga wajah tampannya yang berkeringat. Sakura melongo, terpesona akan penampilan Gaara yang menurutnya sangat menggoda.

Sakura menepuk kedua pipinya. Apa yang kau pikirkan sih? batinnya.

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Tangan dan kakinya sedikit gemetar. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan amlop berwarna biru. Ia memejamkan matanya, berdo'a dalam hati semoga semuanya berjalan lancar.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, Sakura menggerakkan kakinya menghampiri Gaara. Dua puluh langkah Sakura menuju Gaara.

Sepuluh langkah.

Lima langah.

Dua langkah lagi dengan jantung yang seakan sekarat.

Dan...

Sakura membungkukkan badannya, memegang perutnya yang tiba-tiba sakit.

Ugh... Dasar, tak bisa diajak kompromi ini perut! gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Ia menegakkan lagi badannya, dan menghela napas kecewa karena Gaara telah masuk ke dalam ruang ganti pemain.

Ia melangkah dengan tak bersemangat. Wajahnya tertunduk sedih. Tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Hingga saat ia sampai di belokan—

—DUAGH!

Pantatnya mencium lantai koridor yang kotor. Ia meringis sakit. Saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya melebar dan wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi. Di sana, berdiri pemuda tampan dengan manik _obsidian-_nya yang tajam. Ia terkejut, badannya menjadi lemas saat didapati suratnya berada di antara jemari pemilik manik _obsidian_ itu.

Sementara itu, pemuda bermanik _obsidian_ menyipitkan matanya dan menyeringai ke arah Sakura.

"Hn. Surat? Wah, dari Sakura untuk Gaara," ucapnya dingin. Ia masih tetap memandang wajah Sakura yang pucat dan masih pada posisi jatuhnya.

Sakura bangkit dari jatuhnya dan berdiri menghadap pemuda bermanik _obsidian_ dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Kembalikan!" ucap Sakura memberanikan diri meskipun ada ketakutan tersendiri di hatinya.

"Hn. Jika aku tak mau?"

Sakura merasa kesal. Hari ini benar-benar sial baginya. Sakura memandang pemuda itu, sejenak ia terpesona, tapi mengingat surat itu dan berlalunya Gaara, ia menjadi kesal lagi lebih dari sebelumnya. Lalu, matanya terhenti pada rambut milik pemuda itu yang bergaya aneh.

Ha? Buntut ayam!

"Kembalikan, Buntut ayam jelek!"

Seringai di wajah pemuda itu menghilang. Ia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan membunuh. Sakura bergidik ngeri, keringat mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Kau sekarang adalah budakku!" ucapnya.

"HAH? ENAK SAJA!" teriak Sakura, "Memangnya apa hakmu menjadikanku budak?" Sakura mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia kemudian menyeringai. "Kalau kau tidak mau―" Pemuda itu mengangkat amplop biru berisi surat Sakura, "―akan aku sebarkan surat ini. Dan―jangan pernah memanggilku Buntut ayam, Jidat lebar! Harus kau ingat, namaku Uchiha Sasuke!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia berjalan melewati Sakura yang diam membisu.

Pemuda itu―Uchiha Sasuke yang telah agak jauh dari tempat Sakura berada menghentikan langkahnya saat didengarnya teriakan Sakura yang bergema.

"BUNTUT AYAM SIALAN!"

Sasuke menyeringai dan berjalan kembali meninggalkan tempat itu, juga meninggalkan Sakura dengan kekesalan dan kebingungan tingkat akut.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Akuma = Devil<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Talk's :<strong>

Sebelumnya mau minta maaf dulu buat Maemi Ayabito, maaf baru sekarang di publish. Semoga awal chapter ini tak mengecawanmu.

Lalu, yang paling awal yang adegan sebelum disclaim itu semacam prolog. dan sesudah disclaim itu awalnya. begitu. -_-

terus, maaf ya kalau garing. Rie harap ini tak mengecewakan.

Rie butuh **Kritik dan sarannya. Feedback, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Basic idea** : Devil Beside You**

**Warning : **OOC,** Alternative Universe.**

* * *

><p>Special Request<strong> for Maemi Ayabito<strong>

**.**

**Enjoy yourself!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"APA? GAGAL?" teriak Ino histeris. Baiklah, tidak se-histeris yang dikira, hanya saja gadis berambut <em>blonde<em> satu ini terlalu mendramatisirnya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya lemas, kemudian ia menceritakan bagaimana kronologinya sehingga 'misi'-nya itu menjadi gagal dan dengan raut muka serius Ino dan Hinata mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Sakura menghela napas setelah ia selesai menceritakan kronologi kejadiannya atau bisa disebut melapor kepada sang pemilik ide, Nona Yamanaka Ino.

"Tadi kau bilang pantat ayam?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lho, memangnya Sabaku itu memberimu pantat ayam? Ya ampun, pantat ayam?" tanya Ino—lagi.

"Bukan, Ino! Ya ampun, kau itu tadi menyimak atau tidak? Aku bilang, aku dijadikan budak oleh pantat ayam. Orang, Ino! Orang! Bukan dagingnya," ucap Sakura kesal.

Ino terdiam sesaat lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang dilirik hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Pantat ayam? Memangnya ada ya orang yang mirip pantat ayam?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CTAK**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mulai merasa kesal. Ayolah, Sakura tahu Ino itu penggosip dan informan _numero uno_ di sekolah. Masa orang yang Sakura maksud saja tidak tahu? Sakura jadi agak meragukan _title_ yang disandang sahabat _blondie girl-_nya itu.

"Bukan! Grr—**Gaya rambutnya **yang mirip pantat ayam. Mengerti?" serunya setengah menjerit, geram melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini mendadak telmi.

Kening Ino berkerut, sejurus kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa pada kedua sahabatnya itu. "Hm, gaya rambut yang mirip pantat ayam ya," gumamnya. "Ah—memangnya ada?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DUK**

Kepala Sakura terbentur meja saat mendengarnya. Ia menggeram kesal. Ya ampun, apakah Ino terkena virus yang menyebabkan otaknya berpikir lama? Atau apa?

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berdecak kasihan pada Sakura dan kemudian ia terlihat mengingat sesuatu. Sementara itu Sakura tersenyum pada Hinata dan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Ah, iya. Aku baru ingat!" ucap Ino tiba-tiba.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ino dengan antusias, begitu pula dengan Hinata.

"Kurasa, pantat ayam yang kau maksud itu Uchiha Sasuke. Soalnya, cuman dia yang punya gaya rambut yang aneh tapi keren. Dan, pantat ayam? Siapa lagi yang punya gaya rambut aneh seperti itu di sekolah ini? Pantat ayam?"

Tak usah mengulang-ulang pantat ayamnya, rutuk Sakura sebal.

"Mungkin. Aku tak ingat apakah ia pernah mengatakan namanya atau tidak," ujar Sakura tak bersemangat. Matanya berkilat kesal dan ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tadi kau bilang siapa? Ucing? Uchi—"

"Uchiha Sasuke," potong Ino.

"Ah iya, terserahlah namanya mau siapa. Tapi, benarkah si Uchi itu yang aku maksud, Ino?"

Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Apa Sakura ingat wajahnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Wajah menyebalkan seperti itu," ucap Sakura dengan agak emosi. "Lalu, mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Hinata?"

"Ya, supaya mudah mengenalinya. Dan mencari informasi."

Sakura dan Ino menganggukkan kepalanya secara bersamaan.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi, kau mau membantuku kan, Ino?" tanya Sakura seraya tersenyum sangat manis pada sang _blondie girl_.

Ino meneguk ludahnya dan menyanggupinya.

"Bagus. Ah, kalian memang sahabatku yang paling baik."

.

.

* * *

><p>Saat murid lain tengah berada di kantin dan menikmati makan siangnya, Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata malah tinggal di kelas. Ruang kelas memang sepi, dan mereka sangat bersyukur karena mereka dapat leluasa melakukan apa pun. Ino yang duduk di tengah-tengah Sakura dan Hinata dengan lincah menarikan jemari-jemari lentiknya di atas <em>keyboard<em> laptop putih miliknya. Bola mata sebiru lautan itu melirik dari kiri ke kanan, atas-bawah, dan ia sudah melakukan hal itu dalam dua puluh menit terakhir ini. Hingga ia bersorak senang saat ia mendapat hal yang dicarinya—oke, dicari Sakura maksudnya.

"Nah, ini dia. Kau lihat baik-baik fotonya. Orang ini yang kau maksud, kan?" tanya Ino seraya menunjukkan sebuah foto yang berada di layar laptop milik Ino.

Di sana terdapat sebuah foto seorang lelaki berwajah tampan, dengan iris _obsidian-_nya yang tajam, garis rahang yang tegas, kulitnya yang putih pucat, bibirnya yang tipis, gaya rambutnya yang err—bergaya aneh, dan raut wajahnya yang datar sedatar-datarnya.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk layar laptop itu. "Ah, iya. Itu benar. Dia si pantat ayam yang menyebalkan itu!"

Ino menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya dan ia tersenyum senang.

"Yup. Aku mulai ya," ujar Ino bersemangat. "Kau tahu? Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Sangat populer dikalangan para gadis, berumur delapan belas tahun, sangat tampan—kau tahu, sekarang dia adalah _senpai_ kita yang berarti murid tingkat tiga kelas khusus. Dan, sayangnya dia itu kelewat dingin dan menyeramkan. Karena itu, banyak para _fans_-nya yang hanya mengaguminya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, jika terang-terangan maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Ah, satu lagi, dia itu anak pemilik sekolah ini. _Done_," ucap Ino panjang lebar, ia tersenyum. "Ah, aku lupa lagi. Kau harus berhati-hati Sakura, karena Uchiha-_senpai_ itu memiliki julukan."

"Julukan?"

Ino mengangguk, "Ya, dia dijuluki—_Akuma._"

Mendengar ucapan Ino itu, membuat kepalanya pusing. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata orang yang dengan seenak jidatnya menjadikannya seorang budak (belum resmi) itu adalah seseorang yang menurutnya—oh, ia tak ingin mengatakannya. Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Aku benar-benar sial! batinnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku taman sekolah dengan kaki terangkat ke atas dan kedua tangan terkait di lututnya. Sesekali ia mendesah. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Ia benar-benar merasa sial, mungkin bagi orang lain itu tidak sesial yang ia kira. Tapi, ia merasa hidupnya ke depan tak akan semudah yang ia bayangkan, itu hanya perasaannya. Dan ia berharap perasaannya itu akan salah. Siapa yang tahu, kan?<p>

Langit siang hari ini cerah dengan sedikit awan yang melayang-layang di udara. Ia tersenyum kecut. Memikirkan pantat ayam itu membuat _mood-_nya menjadi jelek dengan sekejap. Ia tak habis pikir, hanya dengan memikirkan pantat ayam yang baru ia ketahui hari ini saja sudah membuatnya seperti ini. Apalagi nanti?

Ia membuang napas berat, semoga saja pantat ayam itu melupakan apa yang dia katakan. Lagipula, mereka tidak saling mengenal, kan?

Sakura tersenyum. Benar, lagi pula aku tak mengenalnya. Begitu pula dengan pantat ayam itu. Ya, ia pasti hanya bercanda, batinnya.

Semangatnya kembali lagi, ia menyambar tas punggung di sisinya dan menurunkan kedua kakinya. Baru saja ia akan beranjak dari duduknya, tiba-tiba seseorang menghalangi jalannya.

Seketika ia menahan napasnya, wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi, mulutnya melongo dan matanya melebar menatap seseorang di depannya yang tengah menyeringai.

Oh Tuhan, katakan padanya jika orang yang ada di hadapannya ini hanyalah bayangan imajiner liar miliknya. Ya?

Tapi, sayang Sakura. Ini nyata.

"Halo, permen kapas! Kau masih ingat aku, kan? Hei, budak!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Talk's:<strong>

*nyengir* hehe—pendek ya? Maaf! *ojigi* (bener gak itu, ojigi? yg bungkuk-bungkuk gitu?) yah, udah updatenya lama, pendek lagi. Maaf banget ya. Hoho... tapi, Insya Allah chap depan panjang. Hihi...

Terus, terus, scene SasuSakunya juga belum ada. Hoho...

Oh iya, promo ya? Ayo, ikutan **Banjir TomatCherry**, silahkan buka profile saya. ^^

Ehm... terus, di chap ini, dialognya banyak banget daripada deskripnya. Maaf lagi. Ah iya, Iik. Maaf ya, lamaaaaaa... ^^

.

.

Bales review anonymous yuk—

**yola-chan: **makasih. maaf ya gak update kilat. He? Request? Hehe... *ditempeleng* boleh minta fbnya?

**Mika chan: **iya, ini dari sana. Keinginan sang peng-request *lirik Iik* hehe... ini udah update. Maaf lama.

**Chamber: **oh... ya, hehe... mirip ya? ('·'˥) makasih. ^^

**Fidya Raina Malfoy: **makasih. maaf gak bisa kilat updatenya.

**Thia: **Ini udah update, kak. ^^ hehe...

**Maya: **makasih. ini udah.

**yamada ryosuke: **makasih. oh, liat aja nanti. *plak* yup, udah ini. Maaf gak kilat.

.

.

**Thanks yg udah review chap 1:**

**E**ky-cha**n**, **y**ola-cha**n**, **M**ika cha**n**, **M**aemi Ayabit**o**, **C**hambe**r**, **F**idya Raina Malfo**y**, **R**izuka Hanayuk**i**, **T**hi**a**, **e**mbun pag**i**, **M**ay**a**, **4**ntk4-ch4**n**, **y**amada ryosuk**e.**

**Feedback, please?**

* * *

><p>Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktunya. ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Basic story** : Devil Beside You**

**Warning : **OOC (perhaps), **Alternative Universe**

* * *

><p>Special Request for<strong> Maemi Ayabito<strong>

•••

**Enjoy **Yourself**!**

* * *

><p>Aisukurīmu no Freeze<p>

.

**Chapter :** **3**

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depan kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga gedung sebelah barat, tempat dimana kelas-kelas tingkat tiga berdomisili di sana. Seperti kebiasaannya, kedua tangannya tenggelam di dalam saku celana, sepasang mata hitam kelam<em>-<em>nya itu menatap lurus ke depan gedung yang berada di sebelah timur—berhadapan dengan gedung sebelah barat—dan tertancap pada salah satu kelas yang berada di lantai dua. Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, seorang berambut sewarna bunga sakura keluar dari ruangan kelas yang ditatap Sasuke. Sakura, berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa sehingga tak sengaja menabrak salah satu punggung siswi yang berjalan di depannya membuat Sakura terjungkal kebelakang karena siswi yang Sakura tabrak itu mempunyai tubuh yang besar. Sasuke tersenyum tipis menyaksikan itu.

"Bodoh," gumamnya.

Kemudian, Sasuke memasuki kelasnya dan berjalan menuju bangkunya menyambar ranselnya yang berwarna hitam dan berbalik kembali menuju keluar kelas. Pada saat di ambang pintu, langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya dan menghampirinya.

"Kau mau kemana, Teme?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik bernama Uzumaki Naruto seraya menepuk pundaknya.

"Hn. Kau pulang saja duluan." Sasuke kembali meneruskan langkahnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Naruto yang ditujukan padanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke lapangan parkir saat dilihatnya Sakura pergi menuju taman sekolah. Langkahnya terhenti dan kedua manik hitam kelamnya itu mengikuti setiap langkah Sakura hingga tubuh milik gadis berambut senada bunga sakura itu terduduk menyandar di bangku taman dengan kaki terangkat dan kedua tangan terkait di lututnya. Sasuke masih tetap bergeming di tempatnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok gadis itu. Hingga dilihatnya gadis itu akan beranjak dari tempatnya, dia berjalan dengan tergesa menghampiri sang gadis.

"Halo, permen kapas! Kau masih ingat aku, kan? Hei, budak!" ucapnya seraya menampilkan seringai kemenangan di wajahnya.

Dia bisa melihat wajah gadis permen kapas itu memucat. Ada perasaan menggelitik perutnya saat melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan gadis itu, seakan memberi kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

"E-eh?"

"Jangan katakan kau lupa perjanjian kita kemarin."

Sakura mengeryitkan keningnya, "Sebentar, aku tak pernah ingat bahwa kemarin kita melakukan suatu perjanjian. Kau mengada-ada."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kurasa otakmu perlu diperiksa. Apa kau mengidap penyakit _Alzheimer_? Ataukah otakmu memang kecil seperti udang sehingga kejadian kemarin tak mampu tersimpan di memori otakmu?" cibirnya.

Sakura melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Berani-beraninya seseorang yang belum dikenalnya, oh baiklah, belum dikenal baik olehnya mengata-ngatai dirinya seperti itu? Yang benar saja?

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. "Menyebalkan! Dasar Pantat ayam jelek!"

Kedua mata hitam kelam milik Sasuke menyipit. Berani-beraninya adik kelasnya ini melawan dan mengejek seorang Uchiha Sasuke. "Mengatai seseorang merupakan hal yang menyenangkan, kau tahu?" Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Dan, sepertinya kau menikmati ejekanmu padaku soal rambutku? Benar, kan? (Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya) Kurasa kau memang punya penyakit lupa yang parah. Aku ingatkan lagi, namaku **Uchiha Sasuke.** Dan **kau budakku!** Karena kau sudah terikat janji denganku. Ah, apa itu terlalu kasar ya? Budak? Hn, apa kupanggil kau anak buahku saja ya? Ya, itu terdengar lebih baik. Bagaimana?"

Sakura terperangah. Kerasa kepala, seenaknya, dan menyebalkan sekali orang yang berada di hadapannya ini. Salah apa dia, sehingga dia harus berurusan dengan orang menyebalkan seperti ini? Oh Tuhan...

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya geram. Sok berkuasa sekali orang ini. Pemaksa pula! rutuknya dalam hati.

"Apa kemarin kurang jelas? Aku. Bukan. Budakmu. Kau yang seenaknya memutuskan seperti itu! Lagipula aku—"

"Hn? Kau ingat rupanya." Sakura menutup mulutnya.

Sial! gerutunya.

.

.

.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan agak kesulitan. Ini adalah hal tergila yang pernah dia putuskan! Catat dalam ingatanmu; **hal tergila!** Bagaimana mungkin dengan mudahnya dia menerima dengan pasrah untuk menjadi bud—anak buah. Sungguh, ini adalah keputusan tergila dan terkonyol yang pernah dia ambil. Apakah semalam dia memakan makanan yang salah? Tidak, sepertinya tidak. Karena semalam dia hanya memakan semangkuk nasi dengan sup berisi sayuran juga sepotong _pancake_ sebagai hidangan pencuci mulut. Tak ada yang salah dari makanan itu. Dia yakin. Lalu, apa yang membuatnya dapat mengambil keputusan seperti ini?

Aku tak mungkin menyetujuinya saja seperti itu. Tak mungkin!

Selama beberapa menit dia terus berkutat dengan pikirannya, pro dan kontra. Dan ujung-ujungnya dia tak mendapat jawaban apapun yang dirasanya logis.

"Permen kapas!"

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kembali lagi pada alamnya setelah tadi terus berputar-putar dalam pikirannya.

"Apa, Pantat ayam jelek?"

Manik hitam yang kelam itu menatap tajam _viridian_ milik Sakura.

"Karena kau adalah anak buahku. Kau pasti tahu apa yang harus dipatuhi seorang anak buah. Bukankah kau pintar?" tanyanya dengan nada yang agak sedikit mencemooh dalam pendengaran Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak bodoh. Memangnya kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Langsung saja, tak usah bertanya macam-macam." Dengusnya kesal.

Sasuke menyeringai. _Gotcha_! batinnya senang.

"Besok, aku ingin kau—"

.

.

.

"Teme, kau memang sadis!"

Sasuke menatap jengah Naruto yang kini menyeruput jus jeruknya dengan semangat berlebihan. "Tapi, ini satu-satunya cara," bisikan lirih itu keluar dari dua belah bibirnya. Bisikan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sakura berguling di atas ranjangnya, perasaan gelisah, kesal, dan menyesal bercampur aduk. Dia menggulingkan badannya lagi menjadi telentang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya seraya menarik napas panjang.

Ini tidak mungkin. Mana bisa aku melakukan hal yang diminta Pantat ayam jelek itu. Itu... itu terlalu menjijikan. pikir Sakura resah.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi. Dia berguling lagi dan kini posisinya menjadi telungkup. Dia benamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan mengigit bantal untuk meredamkan teriakan kekesalannya.

Sinting! Dia sinting! Tak mungkin aku bisa! Dia ingin membuatku mati ya? Arrrggghhh... jeritnya dalam hati.

Sakura menyambar ponselnya yang tergelatak di samping meja tempat tidurnya dan segera membalikkan badannya lagi menjadi telentang dan menekan tombol _call_ setelah sebelumnya dia mencari nama Ino dalam _contack list_-nya.

"Halooo... Ada apa kau menelponku malam-malam begini, Sakura?"

Sakura menghela napasnya. "Kau tak ingin mendengar ceritaku?"

"Eh? Kau punya gosip baru?" Suara Ino berubah menjadi antusias padahal sebelumnya terdengar ogah-ogahan.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia sudah tahu tabiat sahabatnya yang satu ini, mendengar kata **cerita**, **gosip**, atau apa pun yang berkaitan dengan **rumor** dan **rahasia**, Ino pasti akan bersemangat kembali.

"Yeah, bukan gosip, Ino. Cerita."

Terdengar dari seberang saluran telepon sana Ino terkekeh geli.

"Pantat ayam jelek itu. Ugh... Aku sebenarnya tak rela dan tak ingin mengatakan dan menerima ini, Ino. Jadi, akan aku katakan satu kali, kau pasang baik-baik telingamu itu." Ino hanya bergumam tak jelas, sudah dapat Sakura pastikan Ino tak sabar untuk mendengar cerita Sakura yang mungkin akan menambah koleksi kau-tahu-apa-tentang-seorang-gossipers-sejati. "Aku... Aku menerima dengan tololnya untuk menjadi budak Pantat ayam sialan itu!"

Satu detik, hanya terdengar deru napas Sakura yang tak beraturan menahan kesal.

Tiga detik, hanya terdengar suara dentingan jarum jam yang berasal dari kamar Sakura.

Satu menit, Sakura mengerang kesal karena tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Ino akan segera meresponnya.

Lima menit, Sakura mulai bosan dan rasanya dia ingin membanting sesuatu sementara Ino mungkin masih mencerna apa yang didengarnya.

"Hei, Ratu gosip! Kau masih hidup, kan? Atau kau sudah tepar dengan seenak—"

"YA AMPUN! KAU SERIUS?" potong Ino dengan histeris.

Sakura menepuk keningnya. "Hei, kau berteriak seperti itu tak membangunkan seisi rumah dan tetanggamu?"

"Ups... Aku terlalu terkejut mendengarnya, Sakura. Tenang saja, suaraku tak sekeras itu."

Sakura mendengus. "Yeah, aku tak jamin. Oh ya, kau akan lebih terkejut lagi jika aku katakan bahwa Pantat ayam sialan dan menyebalkan itu menyuruhku melakukan hal paling menjijikan. Dan dia menyuruhku melakukan hal yang dimintanya esok hari. Apa dia ingin membuatku mati muda?" Sakura menendang bantal yang tak berdosa itu hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau kan sudah jadi budaknya. _Otomatis_ kau harus menuruti perintahnya, ibaratnya Uchiha-_senpai_ itu Raja dan kau adalah pelayannya. Suka tak suka."

"Tapi, Ino... Masalahnya Pantat ayam itu memintaku—"

"APA? DIA MEMANG _AKUMA_! KAU SERIUS MAU MELAKUKAN ITU? SAKURA! KAU YAKIN? SUDAH KUKATAKAN 'KAN KALAU DIA ITU **AKUMA**?" Sakura buru-buru menjauhkan ponsel-nya demi menyelamatkan gendang telinganya dari suara dengan _frekuensi_ getaran yang amat sangat mematikan dan bisa saja itu membuat pendengarannya terganggu.

"Hei, sudah kukatakan kau jangan berteriak sekeras itu! Kau ingin membuatku _budeg_ ya? Hah? Menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura.

"Maaf. Maaf. Lagi pula, ini juga gara-gara cerita mengejutkanmu itu. Jadi, kau yakin akan melakukannya?" Dari nada bicaranya, Sakura tahu bahwa Ino mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Seperti yang kau katakan, saat ini ibaratnya Pantat ayam jelek itu Raja dan aku itu pelayan. Dengan terpaksa dan berat hati aku harus melakukannya. Aku tak bisa mundur lagi. Jika aku mundur, bisa lebih gawat lagi," ucap Sakura seraya mendesah pasrah.

"Yeah. Semoga kau berhasil! Jangan sampai kau mati ya? Aku benar-benar khawatir."

Sakura terkekeh, setidaknya untuk detik, menit, dan jam ini Sakura merasa sedikit lega.

"Ah, sudah larut, Ino. _Oyasumi_[1]..."

"_Oyasumi mo..._"

Sakura menutup ponsel _flip_-nya setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Ino.

Dia tahu, untuk hari esok dan seterusnya. Hidupnya tak akan menjadi tenang seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Apalagi saat teringat esok hari...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>[1] <em>Oyasumi<em>=Selamat tidur.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya bisa <em>update<em> juga. ^^ Hihi... sepak terjang Sasuke di sini masih belum diliati. Aish... susah banget buat update kilat, jadi maaf ya kalau harus nunggu lama. :) Otak Rie gak mudeng buat dapat ide secara kilat. ^^ Dan beribu maaf jika chapter kali ini tak sepanjang jalan tol yang anda kira. Q_Q Semoga di chap ini typonya sedikit. Kasih tahu ya kalau ada yang aneh. hehe... ^^

Bales review yuukkk...

**Fidya Raina Malfoy : **Makasih... ^^ jadi malu. Pengennya iya, tapi yg ini gak sepanjang yang kamu kira ya? Maaf. *ojigi* Tapi semoga puas sama chap ini. :)

**Mika chan : **Makasih... ^^ Hahaha... do'ain aja si Sasuke lebih parah dari Mike He. eh? Hm... Happy atau Sad ya? haha... ikutin terus. :)

**Maemi Ayabito : **Hahaha... yang ini ada. Tapi sedikit. :P haha...

**HarunoZuka **dan** d3rin : **Iyup, ini udah update, maaf gak kilat ya... :)

**Thia Nokoru : **Wah, liat aja nanti, kak si Saku bakal diapain. hihi... ini udah. :)

**Cappucinofee **dan** Uchihaykha : **Makasih. :) hehe... ini gak panjang ya? maaf ya... *ojigi*

**Devil's of Kunoichi : **Kakak... :) haha... syukurlah... iyup, semoga aja gak bosan ya sama chap ini. :)

**Ichiruka,** **Princess 2, Keroro : **Maaf gak bisa update kilat... *ojigi* Makasih... :)

**embun pagi : **Ay-nee... :) haha... Rie agak susah bikin yg panjang. *ditimpuk* :) makasih... :)

**Kuraudo umika yamachii JUMP : **ya tuh, Ino jadi lola.. haha... makasih... :)

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz : **Makasih... :) Akuma itu Iblis. ^^ maaf gak kilat ya... *ojigi*

** KawashimaChinen : **Kalau kayak Sasuke, Rie juga pengen kok. ^^ Iya, ini udah lanjut...

* * *

><p>Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. ^^<p> 


End file.
